Lost Memory
by Potter-Weasley-Malfoy-NextGen
Summary: During the war Hermione gets hit with two different spells that erase her memory and sends her somewhere else... Hermione/Edward and later Hermione/Ron
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

Where could Harry be? He came in to the great hall with us and it has almost been an hour and we haven't found him. I decided to go look for him. I walked out of the great hall past many dead bodies looking for him. I was really starting to get worried. I got closer to the forbidden forest when I turned my head to look sideways and saw a Death Eater. I looked the opposite direction and saw another. They had their wands up and a spell was coming directly at me. I wanted to raise my wand but I knew I wouldn't be able to block both spells in time and I had put it in my beaded bag. Oh how stupid you are Hermione, I said to myself.

"Hermione!" I heard Ron's desperate yell as I was hit with the spells. Then everything went black as I felt like being pressed into a thin tube.

I was in the kitchen with Edward when he and I heard a crack and a faint thud in the backyard. We stood up quickly; I knocked my chair over being the clumsy person I am. Edward picked it up. "Stay here while I go see what's out there," he told me.

"You don't know?" I asked surprised that he hadn't heard or smelled someone come this near to the house.

"No, I didn't notice anyone come near the house." He stands up and walks out of the house with his super speed. I stay there waiting. A few seconds later he comes in with a girl in is arms. She looked to be around my age. She had on some dirty clothes that were singed and ripped at some places. Her face was as well dirty and there was dried blood on her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I'm just writing this for fun.**

**Author's Note: Second Chapter up! Yay! Please leave some reviews on whether you like the story so far or not. Also tell me what I need to improve on. Not much happens in this chapter but the story is just starting.**

"Is she alive?" I asked Edward.

"Yes, she is." He said scrunching up his nose and putting her on the couch. "Your dad will be here any moment now and we have to figure out how she came to be here. She looks really hurt."

"Does her blood bother you?" I asked him since he appeared to be in pain.

"Yes, I need to step outside." He walked to the door to and opened it to a Charlie who was getting his keys out of his pocket.

"Edward. Thank you." He said as he walked into the living room, "Hey Bells." He says to me as soon as he sees me, then he sees the girl on the couch, "Who is she? What happened to her?"

"We don't know. We heard a noise outside so Edward went outside to check and found her lying in the ground. Then he brought her inside." I said.

"I will be leaving now. It's late, goodnight Mr. Swan, Bella." He said while leaving the house. After Edward left Charlie went to the couch where the girl was lying.

"What do you think happened to her?" I asked Charlie.

"I don't know but I think we should take her to the hospital. She doesn't look so good." Charlie said. Right after Charlie suggested we should take her to the hospital the girl started to move around frantically.

She twisted and turned, "No!" She yelled while holding her right wrist. Charlie and I started to shake her so she could wake up. We had to shake her a few more times until finally we were able to wake her up. She woke up with a final scream.

She looked around the room. Then she stared at us. She looked from me to Charlie and back again. Then suddenly she got up and leaped of the couch and stumbled onto her feet. "Who-who are you? What am I doing here? Where am I?" She had a British accent.

"Calm down. I'm Charlie and this is my daughter Bella-" Charlie didn't get to finish his sentence when the girl gave a small squeak. "Are you okay?" The girl gave a small nod. "Um so as I was saying I don't know what you are doing here. And right now you are at my house. What's your name?"

"My name? I'm hm I'm not sure but I think I'm Hermione?" The girl, Hermione replied. She had a strange name.

"Well, Hermione do you remember what happened to you and how did you get here?" Charlie asked.

"No. I don't remember anything." She said.

"We will need to take you to a doctor. To see if you are okay and to find the reason why you can't remember anything" Charlie told her.

"No I think I'm fine. I'll remember soon." She got up and headed to the door. "Thank you for your hospitality. I'm going to be going now."

"You can't leave, you don't remember anything. Where will you go?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"Um I don't know. I'll find somewhere." She said shrugging.

"It's late outside. If you don't want to go to a doctor then stay here for tonight." Charlie turned to me and said, "Bella go and get a blanket and a pillow for Hermione." I hadn't said anything throughout the conversation. But I did notice how she gave a squeak when she heard Charlie say my name. I got the blanket and the pillow and brought it back to the living room.

"Here." I handed them to Hermione.

"Bella, help Hermione settle in for the night. Sweet dreams girls. I'm going to bed." With that Charlie left me with Hermione.

"Um do you need help?" I asked her.

"No, I'm fine you can go to sleep." She told me as she lied on the couch covering, herself with the blanket.

"Alright. Goodnight." I said leaving the living room and heading to my room. I heard a faint 'goodnight' as I shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or twilight.**

**Author's note: Hey! Sorry for the delay. I kind of got lazy. Anyways, read and review. Tell me what you think. Also, I will be changing the POVs. Next chapter will be in third person.**

**Hermione's POV**

After Bella left I turned off the light and lied on the couch. Covered in the blanket trying to remember what had happened. I don't know why but I'm not very comfortable with Bella's name. I felt frightened every time I heard that name. I know I shouldn't be afraid of the girl that I just met. She doesn't seem harmful. It's someone else who has a name like it but I just can't remember.

I wasn't very comfortable. Something was poking my back. I sat up to move what was bothering me but there was nothing. I lied down again but something was still poking me.

I figured it was my jacket so I took it off. Under my jacket was a small beaded bag hanging over my shoulder. I took it off and opened it. It was dark so I couldn't see anything inside. I got up and turned on the light and sat back down.

I peeked into my bag again to see a mess of things. There were books and bottles filled with liquids of different colors. It was all very strange because the bag was pretty small and didn't look like all the things that were in the bag were supposed to fit. I took out one of the books: _**The Tales Of Beedle The Bard**_ it read in runes that strangely I could read. I got out books, bottles, glass phials, money and other strange things.

Then I took out a light brown stick. It felt good in my hand and I decided that I wouldn't let it out of my sight. I will keep this stick with me at all times. Somehow it felt very important. Like it was part of me or that I counted on it. I already had a small pile bigger than the bag next to me. I didn't know if this bag had a bottom so I just put my whole arm inside the bag. The bag swallowed my whole arm and I already had it up to my shoulder and I still hadn't touched the bottom. I could have probably fit in the bag if I tried to. I took my arm out of the bag and put the pile of things back inside the bag.

It was getting late. I got up and turned off the light ready to go to sleep. I will continue looking at the bag's contents tomorrow when I'm more awake. I got back to the couch and covered myself again. I don't know what some of the things in the bag were, but I do know that they are strange and that no one should know about them. I will keep that secret with me. Keep it nice and safe in my head where no one can get it.

**No one's POV**

Hermione didn't know it but as she fell asleep she was protecting her mind from being invaded by intruders. She was using occlumency.


End file.
